


you've got the love

by rain_at_dawn



Series: stars, scattered [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Developing Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: I know I can count on you
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: stars, scattered [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	you've got the love

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @jongyusque on Twitter
> 
> song inspo - you've got the love by florence + the machine

It’s moments like these that are worth the wait; what the managers overlook, what the fans might coo over and conjecture behind giggles, what falls between him and Jonghyun when their eyes meet, a glance from one performer to another that only translates one way between them.

After the concert, Jinki waits backstage as usual, watching Jonghyun drain his water-bottle. The lights are brighter here than on-stage. Dim lighting always gave off an effect Jonghyun liked: that of discretion, intimacy.

“And it makes me look better too.” Jonghyun had added this, laughing quietly to soften the seriousness of his earlier tone when explaining it to Jinki.

Maybe it’s his feelings that speak for him, but Jinki doesn’t believe Jonghyun can look any better than he does right now: mouth open with laughter as he jokes with the band, the slightest traces of sweat dotting his hairline, glistening. It’s the dog days of summer and while Jinki is well aware of Jonghyun’s deep disdain for this type of weather, it doesn’t take from how well it suits him, from the golden tan to the flushed cheeks and bare skin.

Jinki waits patiently, basking in the adoration that seems to seep around Jonghyun from everyone he knows. For the most part, Jonghyun blushes and dodges his way around the flow of compliments. He grabs on to Jinki’s arm when a fit of bashfulness overcomes him and Jinki is the one who almost melts on the spot.

When the bustle slows down and the hum of activity in the background quietens, he finally speaks up.

“You ready?” Jinki asks him.

Jonghyun looks at him, clear-eyed, nodding as their hands brush.

* * *

They head straight to Jonghyun’s hotel-room. The ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign is set over the door-handle before it’s locked from the inside.

They don’t rush into things right away. Jinki sits on the edge of the bed while Jonghyun takes his time removing his rings and bracelet, placing them on a dark oakwood dressing table. It’s a cozy sort of setting; there’s even an unlit fireplace. Maybe it would feel less out of place in another time of year. For the fall, definitely.

But Jinki thinks it suits Jonghyun perfectly as he turns around to face him, having just taken off the last ring. It reminds him of their third kiss, in Tokyo, towards midnight as they exited a sushi restaurant-cum-bar, with Taemin, Minho and Kibum racing right ahead into the cold autumn air, blissfully unaware of what they’d just left behind. It had been a quick peck to the mouth, tasting sharp as rice vinegar and sake, leaving no room for doubt in its message ( _I want you_ , a precursor to the rest of the night, Jonghyun writhing above and beneath him in a different hotel room).

Jonghyun approaches him slowly, with a smile blooming on his lips. Jinki’s anticipation grows as he kneels before him, placing his head on his lap. His nose presses into the fabric of his trousers and as Jonghyun turns his head, his hand reaches for Jinki’s. Jinki follows his lead, curling his hand to intertwine their fingers.

He’s more than willing to wait, if that’s how Jonghyun wants it. Lifting his other hand to run his fingers along Jonghyun’s hair, Jinki thinks he can wait forever.

“Do you know just how you make me feel?” Jonghyun whispers. It fills the room, flows into Jinki’s lungs, through every single vein in his body.

If it’s just as much as what he feels for Jonghyun, Jinki already knows. He tells Jonghyun exactly that and when he looks up at him with his eyes shimmering, Jinki offers the rest of what he has. All of him.

“Please,” Jonghyun pleads between kisses, pushing Jinki onto the mattress. “Don’t say it…”

Jinki knows what he means: _don’t say you love me._

_Show me._

* * *

Jonghyun had once told him that undressing was his favorite part before sex. Do it right, do it slow, and it’s like unwrapping a gift. So Jinki pulls off Jonghyun’s shirt carefully, taking in the way the cloth uncovers the ridges of his abs and pecs, how sharp his collarbones appear underneath nothing but skin. His hand works its way down to the waistband of Jonghyun’s jeans, fingertips trailing across the v formed in the well of his hips.

It’s a dance Jonghyun knows perfectly well by now. He’s already helped Jinki shuck off his jacket; the shirt is the tricky part, but he manages to work his way through the buttons, one by one, with his hand eagerly pressing into Jinki’s chest. With the last one undone, he peels it off entirely.

Jonghyun knows his way around each corner of Jinki’s mouth; he alternates between soft presses of his lips to more teasing laps with his tongue. Jinki has an answer for each and every one of them. He rolls Jonghyun over on his back, and as he opens up his mouth, then his legs, Jinki falls in. He reaches for his hand again and tugs off the last of their clothes.

Jinki had once told Jonghyun that he’d made the best decision by sleeping with a main vocal. He’d been joking then and the humor still stands as Jonghyun’s laugh rumbles through his chest, rippling past everything left in his head. Jonghyun’s given his all on-stage, but right now, Jinki knows that he’s saved his best for last.

He moves to kiss him again. In that moment, they align and connect, the rest of the world slipping away.

* * *

Jinki can’t help it. Those three words slip out somehow and they fill up the room, flowing into Jinki’s lungs, through every vein and cell in his body.

When Jonghyun says them back, whispered into the hollow of Jinki’s throat where he nuzzles, the words light up, float, and gain their bearings over everything around them like stars.

Jinki lets out a sigh of relief and wraps his arms around Jonghyun, feeling free. 


End file.
